Survivors of War
by Magoonie
Summary: Shane and Steph look to take over Vince and the world with a small army but Vince has an army of his own. War type setting, kind of going along the storylines of Survivor Series.
1. Introduction

We start off in a large office, yet this is not like a regular office, it is huge and all metal. A man in his mid 20s sits in a metal chair, he seems calm but also impatient. Then a women, also in her mid 20s comes walking into the office, the clanking of her silloute heels against the metal floor is the only thing heard in the office. The man looks up at the women, he asks anxiously "Did we get them?!?!", the women doesnt answer right away. She sits down on the corner of the metal desk still not answering. "Did we get them?!?!" the man asks with a stern tone in his voice. The women looks at the man ever so slyly and says "Yes, we got them big bro", with that the man jumps up in excitment. "YES!!!" he exlaims, "Now we have something to threaten that old basterd with!". "So what do we do now Shane" the women started "you know hes going to send somebody to stop us". "Oh I have that covered Steph" Shane said with an evil look in his eye, "I have that covered indeed". "Do you think the geezer knows what we did yet?" Steph asked, "Oh yea, its going to be all over the news that those nukes were stolen and Vince is going to know it was us!!" Shane said. "Now Steph, I have a few people in mind to help us, a few people who want to destroy Vince also". "Are you creating some kind of Army Shane?" Steph asked. "Yea you could say a small Army, we dont need many to take down Vince" Shane answered, with that Shane picked up a briefcase and a plane ticket. "One of the people I want I must meet with in person, the other ones are being collected as we speak" Shane said. "So where are you going Shane?" Steph asked as Shane started walking towards the door, "Texas" Shane answered which left a big smile on Stephs face, "Ta ta sis, I will be back soon", "Ta Ta bro" Steph answered back.  
  
It was 1 in the morning in Harlem in a dim lit alley, all of a sudden a black man came running through the alley as fast as he could. About 20 feet behind him 3 police men were yelling "STOP!! POLICE!!", but obviously the man wasnt paying attention, "Aww shit sucka!!!" the man said as he was deciding where to run, he ran down another darker alley and hid behind a trash can. One officer came running past him, as he did the black man shot up and kicked the gun out of the officers hand. "Can you dig that sucka!!!" he said as he spin kicked the officer in the head. The other two officers came running pointing both of there guns at the man. "Stop, you are under arrest", one officer said, the man knowing he couldnt get out of this put his hands up. The officer that was knocked out before got up and hit the black man over the head with his night stick, "YOU BASTERD!!! YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEADACH" the officer screamed as he kicked his stomach, the other officers did nothing to stop this assault. Then the officer bent down to put the handcuffs on the man when all of a sudden in a flash his collegs were knocked out on the ground. "What th...." was all the officer could finish before being knocked out himself. The black man layed in a ball and then a voice said to him "Citisen Booker T I presume?", Booker than looked up and saw a man dressed in a super hero outfit. "What the hell sucka, man dont fucking rape me man, Im not into that shit you wacko" Booker said. "I am not here to rape you, Im here to ask you to help a Mr. Shane McMahon Citisen Booker, I am the Hurricane at your service" Hurricane said. "Shane? He needs MY help? Well shit sucka, Im with yea!" with that Booker spun himself to an upright position. "Come now Citisen Booker, we shall take the Hurracycle!!!", "Oh god this is going to be a looooong fucking trip" Booker said with his head in his hands...  
  
A class of karate students stood in 5 lines of 10 in a gym not very big waiting for there instructor. A man then came in, he seemed rather laid back, he had a ponytail and looked very cocky. "OK, today class we are going to do some sparring, I want you all to pick a partner and start, I will be walking around the room watching you, but remember relax and have fun" the instructor said "And always remember who I am" the instructor started pointing to himself with his thumbs "R-V-D!!" With that the class broke into partners and started sparring. RVD then went and walked into his office, he was then tottally shocked to see two men standing in there. RVD then immediatly went into a fighting stance "What the hell do you two want!?" RVD asked. "WAit! Citisen RVD we are not here to hurt or maim you, my boss wants your services" Hurricane began but was cut off by RVD "Why the hell are you dressed up in the goofy outfit man?". "It is my Hurrasuit, because I am the HURRICANE!!", RVD gave a puzzled look to Booker in which Booker gave RVD the wacko hand signal. "Anyway, my boss Mr. Shane Mcmahon is willing to pay you alot of money for your services" Hurricane stated. "Well how much is alot?" RVD asked quickly. With that the Hurricane grabbed a pen and pad and quickly wrote down a number and handed it to RVD. RVD looked at it and quickly poked his head into the gym to scream "Class dissmissed". Hurricane then said "To the Hurricycle!!!", "I think Ill just take my own car and follow you" RVD said, "I think Ill go with him" Booker quickly stated...  
  
A man sat on a stool in a bar, he had a cold beer in his hand and was guzzling it down as fast as he could. Playing on the jukebox was FRiends In Low Places in which the man was trying to sing along with but couldnt keep up. Shane then walked into the bar, he got many looks because he wasnt like most of the people that came into this bar, he was actually clean. Shane then sat down right next to the other man, "A martinee please sir" he told the bartender, the bartender than slammed a big glass of beer in front of him. "What the hell, I asked fo..." with that the other man cut him off "They only serve beer in here you stupid piece of shit!". That left a huge smile on Shanes face, "Well Austin I see you havent changed much", "Neither have you you uperclass basterd!" Austin replied "I should kick your little ass right now for all the shit your dad put me through". "Wait, we are on the same page here my man, I know my dad never appreciated you but I do!" Shane said "What?" was all Austin could say, "Austin I am offering you a chance to get revenge on that old basterd!" "What?" was again Austins only response. "I NEED you Austin, I NEED you more than anybody, you can get your revenge on Vince and that other guy... whats his name again???" Shane toyed with Austin but again Austins only response was "What?" "Oh yea, now I remember, THE ROCK!!!", with that Austin looked over at Shane and smirked a bit but the smirk was short lived "You promise me I can get my hands on him?" Austin said "I swear on my checkbook youll get your hands on the Rock!" Shane said. "Then Im in" Austin said, wincing at the words. "Great I knew you would be! Cmon our flight leaves in two hours" Shane said getting up off of his chair. "I cant fucking believe Im getting involved with these damn McMahons again!" Austin said before taking a last gulp of his beer....  
  
Vince sat in his study with a glass of wine in his hand staring at his fireplace, Linda came in and put her hand on Vinces shoulder. "Did you hear about the nuclear weapons?" Linda asked, "Yes, I did and yes Shane and Steph are behind it" Vince answered. "Oh god Vince where did we go wrong as parents?" Linda asked, "We never did anything wrong except give them every opprotunity they could have but they got greedy!" , "So what are you going to do about them?" Linda asked, "I already have two of my best men on there way to Shanes headquarters, they should stop him easily" Vince answered. "Who did you send?" Linda asked, "Kurt Angle and The Rock!!!!" 


	2. The Doublecross

Rock and Kurt were on a boat speeding towards an island, Shanes island, they were getting ready for one hell of a fight. "Milk milk what goes with cheese, milk milk what goes with pie" Kurt was singing as he looked over at the Rock. The Rock had then had enough "God damn it Kurt, its not enough that you have to drink milk constantly but you have to sing about it to?!?". "Well Rock..." Kurt was about to say before The Rock cut him off "The Rock is sick and tired of hearing about milk, The Rock is sick and tired of seeing you drink milk and The Rock is sick and tired of milk in general!!!. "Well Rock.." Kurt began again "whats the difference between you talking about pie and me talking about milk??". "Well see Kurt pie is good, esspecially pootang pie!!! And let me tell you something Kurt, milk does not go with pootang pie, milk goes with struddel!!". This angered Kurt "So what are you saying, I like struddel??", "Well maybe you are just comme ce comme ca" Rock said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes at Rock, "You wish..", before The Rock could make a comeback the video phone rang. Rock pressed the button to turn it on, it was Vince checking up on them. "I just wanted to make sure everything was going well so far", "Everything is going just as planned Vince, we are 2 minutes from the island" Kurt said. "Good very good, just go in there, apprehend Shane and Steph and disarm those nukes!" Vince said. "Vince, The Rock knows what to do, The Rock does not need to be checked up on every few minutes like a child! The Rock with a little help from Kurt will get the job done!" Rock stated firmly. "Good then, I know you will succeeed, I have faith in you!", "Thanks for the encouragment Vince but we are hitting landfall now. We will succeed, trust me" Kurt said before turning the phone off. "You ready Kurt?" The Rock asked, "I was born ready!" Kurt answered back as the got out of the boat....  
  
Watching them on a TV screen were Shane and Steph, "Your just going to let them waltz right in?" Steph asked. "Oh yes, its all part of my plan Steph" with that Shane pressed a button opening a door letting his small army of men in. Hurricane came in first pretending to be flying, both Shane and Steph gave each other a glance, "He's a bit slow but hey nobodys perfect" Shane said. Next Booker T came in, looking at his hand with much intensity, "I am the BOOKER MAN!!!", "Yea!! You tell 'em bro!!" Shane yelled out excitedly. Next was RVD, he came in and immediatly pointed to himself with his thumbs which Steph soon mimicked, RVD then did a spinning heel kick in mid air which made Stephs eyes grow wide "Mmmmmmmmm" Steph purred. Next was Steve Austin, he walked in drinking a beer, after he was finished guzling it down he threw it on the ground. "Heres the army that will take down Vince and anybody else that gets in our way!" Shane said proudly. Steve then looked up at the TV screen and saw Rock sneaking into the building through a open window "WHAT THE HELL!!!, Your just going to let those basterds walk right in here you dumb son of a bitch!!!" Austin yelled out. "Woh dont get so hot, this is part of my plan, dont worry." Shane continued "Now Hurricane and Booker go meet our friends first, wait for them on the second level, RVD and Steve you stay here to majke sure nothing happens to me or my sis", "Like hell Ill stay here, you said I could get my hands on Rock, Im going down with them....." Austin declared before being cut off by Steph "Now listen Austin, youll get Rock but not now, we have a plan and it can only be carried out if everyone cooperates! OK!". Steve looked as if he wanted to kill the little bitch but he contained himself and grunted a quick "OK!". "Good then, now everybody go!"  
  
Rock And Angle were creeping up some stairs, "This seems really easy" Angle said, "Yea a little too easy" Rock answered back. With that two men jumped down right in fron of them, Rock and Angle quickly went for there guns and pulled them on the two men. "Who in the blue hell are you two?" The Rock asked, "I am The Hurricanne!!!!" "And I am The Booker Man!!!" With that Hurricane kicked Rocks gun out of his hand and Booker kicked Angle in the face knocking Angle out cold. Rock was now against two men, he backed up a bit, Hurricane came bolting after him but Rock just side stepped and sent him head first into a wall. But while he wasnt looking Booker kicked him high in the head, then jumped on top of him and proceeded to pound his head into the hard metal floor. Rock then saw his gun just a few feet away, he reached for it but it was grabbed by Booker first. Booker then got off of Rock and pointed the gun right at his head, "Im gonna cap you right in the head sucka!!!". "You are a pathetic piece of monkey crap little Booker Wee!!" Rock said mocking Booker, "Tell me you just didnt say that! Tell me YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING SAY THAT!!". Then all of a sudden Rock pulled Bookers legs out from under him, Booker shot but missed Rock. The gun slipped out of Bookers hand and right in front of Rock who picked it up quickly. "You gonna kill me sucka?" Booker asked in a shakey voice, Rock then hit Booker in the head with the gun knocking him out "No your not good enough for death!". Rock then knelt by Angle who was still knocked out, "Ill get them Kurt, this should be hard" Rock said as he ran up the stairs quickly..  
  
Steve, RVD, Shane and Steph had just watched what happened on the TV screen, Steve looked down at Shane "See!! Is this part of your fucking plan! I should kick your ass right now you path..." Steve was then cut off as Rock walked in "Hi Steve, long time no see!", Steve started for Rock but stopped as he saw the gun Rock had was pointed right at Shanes head. "You move one more inch Steve, and this goes for anybody else in this room, Shane gets killed!!", Steve stood still as Rock had said. "Now Shane and Steph, you two are going to jail for a long long time and Im making sure of it this time!", with that Kurt walked through the door and surveyed the scene. "You finnally woke up Kurt, keep Austin and that other jabroni at bay while I handcuff Shane and Steph!", "No prob Rock" Kurt said as he pulled his gun out pointing it at Steve. "Now, Shane I want you to get up slowly and keep your hands held up!", as Shane started to get up Kurt looked towards Steve then at Rock "Ummm, Rock theres a small problem." Kurt said, Rock occupied with Shane said "What?". "YOU!!!" Kurt said as he turned and shot Rocks hand which was holding the gun, the gun flew across the room and Rocks hand had a hole in it pouring blood. With that Kurt, Austin and RVD ran over to Rock and began pumling him with punches and kick from every which way. They handcuffed his arms and legs and put a collar around his neck. Shane and Steph watched this with huge grins on there face and they both began to laugh like hyenas...  
  
Vince was in his study pacing around, he hadnt heard anything from Rock or Angle in a few hours and he was beggining to worry. Linda came in with a cup of tea for Vince, she put it down on the table for Vince to have later. Vince looked towards her, "What could be taking them so long!?!", "Dont worry" Linda started "they are the best of the best, they probably have everything under control". Vince sighed, then the video phone beeped, Vince ran for it and switched it on. On the screen instead of Rock or Kurt, Shane and Steph stood with big grins on there faces. "Hiya Pop!" Shane said "It seems me and Steph have finnally beaten you!!", "Where the hell is Rock and Kurt you little shit?!?" Vince asked. "Well Pop Rock aint doing so well" Shane said as he backed away to show the scene behind him, Rock was in a cage handcuffed to each of the bars, Steve was poking him with a eletric prod every few seconds. Off to the side Hurricane and Booker T were getting attended to by a nurse and RVD was sitting with his feet up on a table laid back. "Well it seems you have yourself quite an army there Shane but one thing, where the hell is Kurt! Did you kill him!??", Vince was barely able to finish the sentence when Kurt popped up right next to Shane. "Hi Vince, how are you doing tonight?" Kurt asked with a very big grin on his face, Vince almost fell back in shock. "What the hell..." Vince uttered out, "Yep thats right pop, Kurt is with us now" Shane said with that same grin on his face. "But...but..why Kurt? Why would you do this to me!??!" Vince still shock uttered out, "Well Vince" Kurt began "I always liked being on a winning team and well Shane has a winning team, I mean really The Rock isnt exactly a winner. While here I have Austin, RVD, Booker, Hurricane, Shane, Steph. All winners, also Shane offered me a considerable amount of money. I bet you wish you would have given me that raise now you cheap basterd!". "God damn it Kurt!!!! Damn you straight to hell!!!!" Vince yelled out, "No Vince, damn you to hell because thats where youll be going if you don't meet ALL my demands" Shane countered back. "Damn it whats your demands?" Vince said, "Ill get back to you with them, be ready!!!" Shane said then he turned off the phone. Vince in a rage ripped the phone out of the socket and threw it across the room. "Oh god Vince what are we going to do?" Linda asked "Are we going to go with his demands?". Vince looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Oh hell no!!!!". "Then what are you going to do, what can we do???" Linda asked worringly, "Im getting the old A crew back together!" Vince stated firmly, "But there all retired and moved on Vince". "Not anymore Linda........." 


End file.
